character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Elvin Gadd (Canon)/Metal875
'Summary' Professor Elvin Gadd, or simply E. Gadd, is a major supporting character in the Luigi's Mansion series. He's a paranormal researcher with a knack for other hobbies too. He managed to become a prominent character within the franchise after his debut, and his machines are all over the place. His inventions make their way into games even he himself doesn't make it in. He has been living in Boo Woods since he was a lad of twenty or so. What he did before that was research Thwomps on Thwomp Volcano. After its eruption, destroying his entire lab, he made his way to Boo Woods to become a paranormal major. He succeeded too. At first, though, he had captured and imprisoned ghosts using a combination of the Poltergust and the Ghost Portrificationizer, which turned the ghosts into paintings. One day, however, after imprisoning Boolossus, King Boo intervened and reverted Boolossus as well as all other ghosts back to their original states. Elvin finds out about this, but cannot do anything about it. He gets help from Luigi to get them back whilst helping Luigi save his brother from the clutches of King Boo. In the second Luigi's Mansion, that being Dark Moon, Elvin has now become renowned for his paranormal knowledge, and began researching in Evershade Valley, one of the only places in the world with pacifistic ghosts. This is when King Boo, bloodlusted, escaped his portrait prison, and shattered the Dark Moon, sending all of the ghosts hostile. Elvin called Luigi back to help him once more, and they succeeded, saving not only Mario once more, but the entire universe from the psychopathic king of all Boos. 'Statistics' Tier: Unknown | Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Professor Elvin Gadd Origin: Super Mario Bros. Gender: Male Age: 80+ years (Lived in the Boo Woods at the age of twenty, and worked there for sixty years) Classification: Human, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability and Dimensional Storage | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility. Ghost Pysiology w/ Ghost Cloak, Time Travel w/ Time Machine, Healing and Statistics Amplification w/ BeanBean Machine, Teleportation w/ GameBoy Horror, Wish Granting w/ the Magic Paintbrush, Data Manipulation w/ the Pixelator, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Cyrokinesis and Intangibility Nullification w/ the Poltergust 5000, Sealing and Transmutation w/ the Cobalt Star Attack Potency: Unknown | Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level (His time machine tore holes in the time continuum. Shadow Mario, a result from Elvin's Magic Paintbrush, polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the secret levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Because their celestial bodies match ours, and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. The Poltergust aided Luigi in the defeat of King Boo twice. In the original Luigi's Mansion, he materialized a mansion out of nothing instantly. Said mansion contains a grand total of five completely separate universes. While the celestial objects may look small, the Marioverse does this overwhelmingly often. Also, after his defeat in the game, the mansion, along with its five universes, ceased to exist. In Dark Moon, he also nearly overloaded the universe and caused it to collapse casually, and also had complete control over the Paranormal Dimension, capable of warping and manipulating it. Upon his defeat, the entire Paranormal Dimension fades from existence. Speaking of the Paranormal Dimension--it seems to be a type of small "multiverse" of sorts, with a few universe-sized zones. One being the Knightmare Zone, the ScareScraper Zone, as well as multiple mini-zones, including Coin Zone 1, Coin Zone 2, Coin Zone 3, Coin Zone 4, Snow Zone, Train Zone and King Boo's Illusion Zone, as well as a possible Reality Zone. All of the Mini-Zones have countless stars in the background, as does the ScareScraper and Reality Zone. The rest come to scale--and due to the Paranormal Dimension fading from existence after King Boo's defeat him manipulation it, he should scale up to this. This all accompanied by the fact that it's implied King Boo created many zones, and this tier seems set in stone) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Walked overseas and hills in three seconds when he smelt the aroma of BeanBean Coffee. The distance from Europe to North America is 4,178 miles, and traveling that in three seconds is Mach 6,534.343277. It should also be noted that Elvin walked that distance, so in general, he's undoubtedly far faster) | Sub-Relativistic (His machines make him faster than his base form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Universal+ to Multi-Universal Durability: Multi-Universe level (Was attacked by the Poltergust 3000 twice) | Multi-Universe level Stamina: Unknown Range: Melee. Ranges from dozens of meters to Multi-Universal w/ his inventions Standard Equipment: Poltergust 3000 and 4000 and 5000, Super Poltergust 3001, F.L.U.D.D., Magic Paintbrush, Time Machine, GameBoy Horror, Pixelator, Ghost Cloak, BeanBean Machine and Cobalt Star Intelligence: Genius (Built absolutely remarkable technology and has an extremely heightened understanding of just about anything, including time travel, the universe, etc.) Weaknesses: Has zero experience in hand-to-hand combat | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'F.L.U.D.D.:' In real life, water jets streaming out 100 psi, or pounds per square inch, can only lift men about ten feet into the air for a few seconds. The Hover Nozzle does exactly that, except holds Elvin even longer than water jetpacks. Then, the Basic Nozzle can blast enemies away with enough force that, upon collision with a wall, their bodies flatten. It can also blast Bullet Bills to pieces, become a water version of a missile launcher, & can even wash away the toughest of goop. The world's strongest pressure washers pump out 40,000psi, & still aren't matching the F.LU.D.D.'s cleaning power! And remember, the Turbo & Rocket Nozzles are even stronger than the Basic Nozzle, meaning the F.L.U.D.D.'s power is even higher with said Nozzles. **'Basic Nozzle:' Acts as a gun-like nozzle, allowing Elvin to shoot water straight forward out of the nozzle. ***'Water Propelled Rockets:' In tangent with the Basic Nozzle, Elvin can attach rockets to the front-end of the nozzle and blast them forward with similar power to a rocket propelled grenade. It can even blast apart a metal robot the size of a building. **'Hover Nozzle:' Allows Elvin to float for roughly eight seconds via streaming two jets of water from below. **'Rocket Nozzle:' Shoots Elvin roughly eighty feet into the air, but uses about ⅛ of the water tank in one go. **'Turbo Nozzle:' Blasts Elvin forward, making afterimages, and allowing to swim excessively fast and with ridiculously great control. *'Poltergust:' Has the suction power of a tornado, and captures not just ghosts, but physical foes, too. **'Medallions:' Elvin has three elemental medallions. ***'Red:' Allows Elvin's Poltergust to shoot condensed fire or fireballs. ***'Blue:' Allows Elvin's Poltergust to shoot highly pressurized water or waterballs. ***'White:' Allows Elvin's Poltergust to shoot absolute zero ice or iceballs. **'Functions:' Elvin's Poltergust has an innumerate amount of functions. ***'Inhalation:' The basic function. The Poltergust inhales ghosts or foes with the power of a tornado. ***'Strobulb:' The Poltergust can charge and flash ghosts or foes with an extremely bright, discombobulating light. This incinerates rats and bats, and stuns ghosts for several seconds, and can even disorient Luigi. ****'Stro-Bomb:' In emergencies, Elvin can throw a Stro-Bomb, which explodes with twice the power of the Strobulb and stuns all enemies within Elvin's line of sight. He only carries three of them, however. ***'Dark-Light:' Cancels out intangibility by flashing a beam over the intangible enemy and/or object. Key: Himself | W/ His Inventions Category:Metal875 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2